List of Key of Awesomes
Key Of Awesome! #Heavy Metal Cats #Trick or Treat or Die #Emo Vampire #Crying Celebrities #Hot VoiceMail Lady #Lady Gaga Parody: Lady Gaga...And Lord Gaga #Sarah Palin: Mike Relm Remix #Batman Parody: The Dark Knight Is Confused #Chad Vader And Obama Girl Get Freaky #Justin Bieber - One Less Lonely Girl Parody - Sleep On You #Jersey Shore Parody Song #Jack Bauer Man-Crush #Kesha Parody: Glitter Puke #John Mayer For Dumies #Taylor Swift - Fifteen Parody: Fifteen? No, Fifty! #Adam Lambert - Whataya Want From Me Parody #Lady Gaga Parody: New Video #Kesha, Lady Gaga And Bieber Unite: The Origin Of Awesome #Justin Bieber - Baby Parody - Bieber Fever #Owl City Parody: Electronic Wuss #AC/DC At The Movies: Sex And The Iron Man 2 #Katy Perry - California Gurls Parody #Nervous Guy (Awkward Sex) #Jay Z: Lebron Is Gone #Tron Girl #Eminem - Not Afraid Parody #Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love the Way You Lie Parody #Mark Douglas - Anastasia ft. Weezer #Glee Parody: Michael Jackson Episode #Trying 2 Hard #Katy Perry - Firework Parody #Black Eyed Peas Parody: Fire A Bandmember #Kanye West Parody: Monster #Winter Girls Song #Bruno Mars - Grenade Parody #Lady Gaga Parody: Bored This Way #Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull - On The Floor Parody #Adele - Rolling in the Deep Parody #Eminem, Rihanna and More - Put Down the Phone #Eminem - I Need a Doctor Parody #Katy Perry - E.T Parody #Lady Gaga - Judas Parody #Pitbull - Give Me Everything Parody #Harry Potter And The Steamy Slow Jam #Asshole On The Beach #Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger Parody #Adele - Someone Like You Parody #Foster The People Parody: Puffed Up Lips #Halloween Battle #Rihanna Parody: We Found Love #Justin Bieber Parody: The Underdown Low #LMFAO Parody: Santa And I Know It #Pitbull - Rain Over Me Parody #Glory Part 2: Baby Jay-Z #Walk Off The Earth - Somebody That I Used To Know Parody #Doesn't exist #One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful Parody #Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Parody #Maroon 5 - Payphone Parody: Game of Thrones #Summer Jam Song #One Direction - One Thing Parody #Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me Parody #Psy - Gangnam Style Parody: Kim Jong Style #Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Parody #Kesha - Die Young Parody #Booty Jam #One Direction - Kiss You Parody #One Direction - Little Things Parody #Macklemore - Thrift Shop Parody #Tribute To Ridiculous Voices #Start A Mumford Band #Star Trek Slow Jam #Holy S*** I'm Playing All Of The Parts #Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop Parody #One Direction - Best Song Ever Parody #Lady Gaga - Applause Parody #How Breaking Bad Should End #Lorde - Royals Parody #Hunger Games: Catching Fire #12 Days of Miley #Official Lyric Video #Pitbull ft. Kesha - Timber Parody #Shakira ft. Rihanna - Can't Remember To Forget You Parody #Truck Love #Katy Perry - Dark Horse Parody #Candy Crush Heavy Metal Saga #Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem Parody #Another Summer Jam #Reggae Shark #Taylor Swift - Shake It Off Parody #Modern Monster Mash #Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass Parody #Pitbull - Fireball Parody #Hanging Tree Parody #Rihanna ft. Kanye West and Paul McCartney - FourFiveSeconds Parody #Reggae Shark Returns #Look at Your Phone #Epic Pop Song Tutorial #Taylor Swift - Bad Blood Parody #Key of Awesome 100: The Remix Musical #Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean? Parody #The Weeknd - The Hills Parody #Adele - Hello Parody #Justin Bieber - Sorry Parody #Key of Awesome Christmas Parody Spectacular #One Direction - History Parody #Zayn - Pillowtalk Parody #Rihanna ft. Drake - Work Parody #The Guest Rapper Killed The Guitar Solo #Adele - Send My Love (To Your New Lover) Parody #Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling Parody #Pokémon Go THE MUSICAL! #Fifth Harmony ft. Fetty Wap - All In My Head (Flex) Parody #Hamilton Parody - Hillary Rodham Clinton #The Weeknd - Starboy Parody #The 2016 Didn't Totally Suck Song ft. David Bowie and Prince #Ed Sheeran - Shape of You Parody #Katy Perry ft. Skip Marley - Chained To The Rhythm Parody #Bruno Mars - That's What I Like Parody #Lorde - Green Light Parody #Kendrick Lamar - Humble Parody #Miley Cyrus - Malibu Parody #Katy Perry ft. Migos - Bon Appétit Parody #Selena Gomez ft. Gucci Mane - Fetish Parody #Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do Parody Key of Awesome Mini Parody! #B.O.B Parody: Airports #Rebecca Black - Friday Parody #Bruno Mars Parody: Being Sick #Willow Smith Parody: Cat Back And Forth Key of Unplugged # Ariana Grande - Focus Parody # Meghan Trainor - No Parody # Meghan Trainor - Me Too Parody # Chainsmokers ft. Halsey - Closer Parody # Sia ft. Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills Parody # Bruno Mars - 24K Magic Parody # twenty one pilots - Heathens Parody # Ed Sheeran - Castle on the Hill Parody # Ariana Grande - Everyday Parody # Paramore - Hard Times Parody # Harry Styles - Sign of the Times Parody # Demi Lovato - Sorry Not Sorry Parody # Zayn ft. Sia - Dusk Till Dawn Parody Song Rants # Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne and Drake - No Frauds # DJ Khaled ft Justin Bieber - I'm the One # DJ Khaled ft. Rihanna and Bryson Tiller - Wild Thoughts # Selena Gomez - Bad Liar # Bruno Mars - Versace On The Floor # Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do # Katy Perry ft. Nicki Minaj - Swish Swish Category:Parodies